Lucy Weasley Surviving Hogwarts
by RileyJess
Summary: Lucy is a Weasley. And the Minister's daughter. And related to Harry Potter. The expectations she needs to live up to are huge, not matter how hard her mum and dad protest. But she's a simple girl, and all she wants to do is play Quidditch, and maybe crush on her best friend, Simon Wood. But the toughest thing is surviving all Hogwarts has in store for her.


"Bye, Luce." Audrey Weasley hugged her daughter before she headed into the train. Lucy hugged her mum back, and turned to face her father.

"Bye, Lucy." Percy Weasley said, before hugging his daughter as well. Lucy didn't get it. She knew growing up, her uncles and aunts had problems with Percy. She didn't know why, though. Sure, Percy was the Minister, and always wanted to be on time, but he was as great father as all of his brothers were.

Finally, Lucy turned to her older sister, Molly. Molly was standing, fingers intertwined with her boyfriend of 4 years, Tobias. Tobias and Molly started dating when they were 16, and now, at 20, they were still going strong. A light ring was on her fingers, with a sparkly ruby in the middle. Tobias had offered it as a promise ring two years ago. "Bye, Lulu, see you at break." Molly told her, giving her a hug like everyone else.

"Bye mum, dad, Mol, Tobias," Lucy waved one more time, before entering the train, lugging her dark luggage behind her. The train whistle blew, short and piercing, and Lucy hurried to find her cousins and best friends.

At one of the first compartments, was Al Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, and their other best friend, Darcy Frobisher. Rose and Scorpius were trapped in lip-lock, and Al and Darcy looked generally uncomfortable at their PDA. A shiny Head Boy badge was resting on Scorpius' chest, and a Head Girl one on Rose's.

"Oh, hey, Lulu." Al said, spotting her. Rose and Scorpius broke apart, and Rose blushed heavily. Most of Lucy's family members called her Lulu, along with Molly. And all her friends normally called her Luce, too. Only people she just met, or weren't friends with called her Lucy.

"Hi, Al. Hi Darcy, Scorpius, Rose." Lucy greeted them, and they nodded in return. "Have you seen-?"

"A few compartments down," Darcy interrupted, a smile playing on her lips. Lucy mumbled a quick thanks before heading towards her friends, and stopped after a few steps, seeing a familiar mane of bright red hair.

"Hi, Roxy." Lucy grinned at Roxanne Weasley, opening the door and sitting beside her cousin. Roxy smiled back, brightly, and focused her gaze back on Louis. Roxy looked almost exactly like a normal Weasley, except for the lack of freckles, and the dark eyes she got from her mum.

Louis Weasley was across from them, a smirk dancing across his face as he popped a chocolate frog. Louis Weasley was one of the only Weasley's without blond hair. His hair was silvery blond, and his eyes were ice blue, just like his mum's.

Next to Louis was Simon Wood, laughing at Louis and Roxy. Simon Wood was there best friend, and Lucy had realized only last year, she had a gigantic crush on him. Today, his curly blond hair was swept to the side, light freckles splattered on his face. Clear, warm blue eyes met Lucy's, and he smiled at her. Lucy gave a nervous smile back and sat awkwardly next to Roxy, who was mad at Louis for eating her chocolate frog ("Hey! You shouldn't have left it open!" Louis protested, succumbing under her death glare). Looking around, and avoiding Simon's eyes, Lucy noticed two members of their group missing.

"Hey, where's Fabian and Scarlet?" Lucy asked them, wondering why the twins weren't in their normal spot. Fabian and Scarlett looked nothing like twins though. Fabian had taken after their father, and Scarlet looked exactly like her mum. Fabian had dirty blond, rugged hair, a charming smile he could woo almost any girl with, and soulful grey eyes. Scarlet on the other hand, had chocolate brown hair, always hanging loose on her shoulders and warm, dark brown eyes.

"Oh, Fabian went to go say hi to Lexi," Roxy gave a snort of contempt at her enemy's name, and Louis gave her a pointed look before continuing his explanation. "And Scar... is in the loo." Roxy frowned. She had been crushing on Fabian, but he was quite the ladies man. And Lexi was Roxy's worst enemy, which made their relationship almost impossible to stand.

"Well, I'm back now," Scarlet appeared next to Lucy and sat down next to her, grinning at her friends. "'Ello." The rest of the group chorused hellos back. "Why isn't Fabian here?" Scarlet asked, drawing her eyebrows together. But then, as she looked at Roxy's annoyed expression, she guessed Lexi immediately.

"Luce," Simon said quickly. Lucy tried not to blush, and looked at Simon, raising her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "We should get to prefect duty, we have a meeting now." Lucy nodded, remembering and stood up, heading for the sliding door.

"See you guys in a bit!" She called over her shoulder, before walking out of their compartment, Simon following her. Lucy led the way to the prefect meeting area, where Scorpius and Rose were standing, with all the other prefects sitting down in front of them.

"Glad to see you could join us," Scorpius said, his voice cool as he gestured for them to sit down. There were 26 of them in all, if you included Scorpius and Rose. The 5th year prefects were: Hannah Summerton and Robert Tarlton from Ravenclaw, Betty Deville and Jenson Buzby from Hufflepuff, Arabella Carter and Ellis Roscoe from Slytherin, and Savannah Wilcox and Isaac Yarwood from Gryffindor. The 6th year prefects were: herself and Simon from Gryffindor, Talia and Arthur Davies from Ravenclaw, Patricia Hynson and Dave Jervis from Hufflepuff, and Angus Nott and Laila Arrows from Slytherin. The 7th year prefects were: Penelope Mallorys and Henry Emerson from Ravenclaw, Ivy Hawkins and Finn Byrd from Slytherin, Alice Longbottom and Stanley Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff, and Albus and Darcy from Gryffindor. And of course, the heads, Scorpius and Rose.

Rose had been a prefect, so had Scorpius, but Scorpius was replaced by Finn Byrd, and Rose was replaced by Darcy.

"Alright, guys!" Rose called loudly, and the chatters stopped. Everyone looked up at her, including Ivy, who hated Rose. "Patrols! Each of you will pair up, and patrol at different times! _I _will pair you up! You'll be with someone from the same year, but different houses! Let's see: 5th years! Carter and Wilcox! Yarwood and Buzby! Deville and Tarlton! Summerton and Roscoe! 6th years: Weasley and Nott! Arthur Davies and Hynson! Jervis and Talia Davies! Wood and Arrows!" Lucy groaned softly, for two completely different reasons. She hated Angus Nott, _hated _him. Nott was a big creep.

And, Laila Arrows. Laila was Lexi's best friend, and just as bad. Laila would be patrolling with Simon... so... bloody hell, Laila would be spending time with Simon.

"And finally, 7th years!" Scorpius chimed in, "Emerson and Longbottom! Frobisher and me! Potter and Hawkins! Weasley and Finch-Fletchley! Mallorys and Byrd! 5th years will patrol first, divide the train in anyway. Next hour, 6th years will take over and then 7th! Clear?" Everyone nodded, and Scorpius dismissed them all.

"Hey, Weasley!" Angus Nott yelled, "We have the back section of the train. Try and get their on time, if you can stop snogging Wood." Lucy fought to keep the blue on her face, wishing she could morph features like Victorie's husband, Teddy.

"I'll be there on time, let's hope you can get there though. I think you need brains to be able to tell time." Lucy shot back, not being able to think of a comeback, and mentally face palming.

"Let's go, Luce," Simon said, grabbing her hand and leading her towards their cabin. There was no keeping of the blush now. _Damn you, Simon, _Lucy cursed him, _Why can you get to me so easily? _

At the door, they could see Fabian had arrived. Roxy looked up, and grinned at their hands, whispering something to Scarlet who then smiled and winked. Lucy let go of Simon's hand quickly, and sat down next to Scarlet, refusing to meet her eyes.

"When'd you get back?" Simon asked Fabian, sitting down, as though the hand incident hadn't happened. Lucy's heart sunk.

"A few minutes ago," Louis answered for him. "With his buttons messed up and his hair rumpled. He was _by himself _in the loo." Louis grinned, as Simon smirked and Louis high-fived Fabian.

"Isn't it a bit early to be, er, _getting it on_ with Lexi?" Lucy asked, teasing Fabian. He rolled his eyes at her and Scarlet fake gagged.

"Can we talk about this maybe... never?" Scarlet asked, looking absolutely disgusted. Everyone broke into laughter and Lucy grinned. It was good to be back with her friends.

* * *

"Time for rounds." Lucy sighed, standing up from her seat and yawning. Their compartment was very messy. Candy wrappers were thrown everywhere, with six sixteen year olds sprawled on the seats.

"Alright," Simon agreed, standing up. "See you all later." Simon turned and headed for the front of the train, and Lucy turned for the back. Nott still wasn't there, but Deville and Tarlton had just finished their rounds and went back to their compartments.

After waiting for a few minutes, Nott appeared, his hair disheveled. "Well looks whose late now." Lucy sneered, as they began patrolling the compartments.

"Don't hate, baby." Nott smirked. "Y'know, if you were any other girl, I'd be shagging you right now, but seeing as you're..._you_, I'm not going to bother."

"Maybe you should look in the mirror, 'cause you're not so hot either," Lucy shot back, looking in one compartment to see her cousins Lily, Hugo and their friends: Lorcan, Lysander, and Poppy.

"Hi, Lulu!" Lily waved brightly, and Lucy waved back, smiling.

"Hi guys! Excited for OWLs?" Lucy grinned, remembering her torturous 5th year. It had consisted of homework, quidditch, and more homework. But it had payed off with all Es and Os, with the exception of one or two As.

"Ugh, no!" Poppy groaned loudly, her feet in Hugo's lap. Lucy knew from Rose that Hugo had feelings for Poppy, and vice versa, but Lucy didn't think they were going out.

"Well, I'll see you later," Lucy chuckled. "Stay out of trouble," And with a pointed look at Hugo and Lysander, she left, and came face to face with Nott.

"We're supposed to be patrolling, Weasley." Nott growled. "So... if you could patrol, that would be nice."

"Just leave me alone, Nott, and we'll be fine." Lucy replied, making her way down the corridor again.

It wasn't too eventful. Came across a pair of intimate 7th years-she walked past them quickly, squeezing her eyes shut-and also saw Simon's younger sister, Evie, sitting with her friends, a couple of 2nd years Lucy didn't know all that well. She was beginning to think the patrol would be okay-until she came across Lexi Brown.

"Lucy, hi!" Lexi exclaimed, fake sweetness dripping through her voice. Lucy gritted her teeth, replying a small greeting in return. Lexi shared a dorm with her, Roxy, Scarlet and one of Lexi's cronies, Freya Grayson.

"So, Lucy," Lexi said, lifting up her Hogwarts robe, probably going to change. "How was your summer?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. Why would Lexi care about her summer? That seemed way too nice for her. And too... normal. Lexi wasn't normal, her outfit proved that.

She was a pureblood, but her outfits were very very revealing. A dark skirt went down to her butt, barely covering it. Her shirt swooped down way too low on that v-neck. Why Fabian dated her over Roxy, continued to bemuse her.

"It was fine. Listen, Lexi, I've got patrols. I'll see you later?" Finishing the last thought as a question, Lucy backed away quickly and hurried down the train aisle, blocking out the high-pitched giggles of Lexi and her minions.

* * *

"I'm so hungry!" Louis moaned loudly, slumping down on the bench, next to Roxy. His stomach grumbled again, and in unison, Fabian and Simon groaned.

"Shut up, Louis!" Fabian yelled, sitting next to Scarlet across from Roxy and Louis. Simon was next to Roxy, and Lucy was on the other side of Scarlet. "You're making me hungry!"

To the relief of the two of them, the door opened, and Neville Longbottom came in, around 50 first years following him. "Finally!" Simon groaned, as the Sorting Hat began his song.

_Welcome, welcome_

_Back at Hogwarts_

_Let's take you back, on a little trip_

_Here stood four of the greater more_

_There was Gryffindor: _

_Noble and brave like no other_

_There was Slytherin: _

_Cunning and arrogant_

_There was Ravenclaw: _

_Wise beyond her years_

_There was Hufflepuff: _

_Loyal and fair_

_But then a fight came along_

_And the four greatest wizards_

_became no more_

_Now here we have _

_all four houses_

_and which do you belong_

Lucy clapped loudly, more happy it was done than anything else.

As Professor Longbottom picked up the scroll, something strange happened. Lucy's eyes started to see yellow, and her forehead pounded. The last thing she remembered was Simon's worried face before the world went black.


End file.
